<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Secret of Duelist Kingdom by aly619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853867">Dark Secret of Duelist Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619'>aly619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Duelist Kingdom Arc, Not as dark as the manga version, Pegasus Dark Secret, dead bodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugiowakes up to the voice of his Ojichan. He follow it and discover a dark secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Secret of Duelist Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I try to make it dark just like the Yugioh 0 but I guess I it not as dark as Yugioh 0.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi and his friends were camping for the night after his duel with Panik. Yugi woke up from the voice of his Ojichan calling out to him.</p>
<p>Ojichan said Yugi as he looked around.</p>
<p>I must be hearing things said Yugi, who decided to go back to sleep.<br/>
Just Yugi was about to sleep.  He once again heard the voice of his Ojichan. This time he saw his Ojichan spirit in front of him.</p>
<p>Yugi follows me! said the spirit as he flowed into a dark path.</p>
<p>Should I wake up my friends? said Yugi as he didn't want to go alone.  No, I should let them sleep said Yugi as he headed in the direction that his Ojichan soul went.</p>
<p>Yugioh continued on the path until it eventually led him to a cave.</p>
<p>A cave? Why did Ojichan lead me to this cave? Doesn't make any sense said Yugi. Yugi head inside the cave. After walking for ten minutes. Yugioh stops to discover a pile of dead bodies.</p>
<p>What is this, said Yugi as he took a step back?</p>
<p>"These bodies were duelists who were left behind from the duel tournament two years ago," said the spirit Ojichan. Who appears out of nowhere.</p>
<p>I remember reading about it. The police search for months for the missing duelist but never found them, said Yugi as he clenched his fist.</p>
<p>So Pegasus was behind the disappearance of this duelist. "I knew he was a monster, but this low even for him," said Yugi as he clenches his fist.</p>
<p>I swore Pegasus you pay not just for stealing Ojichan soul, but for hiding the bodies of this innocent duelist.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Yugi heard the sound of someone laughing. He turns around to see Pegasus staying there with a sinister smirk.</p>
<p>Pegasus said Yugi angerly.</p>
<p>Oh my, it seems you find my dark little secret said Pegasus as he continues to smirk.</p>
<p>Why did you hide their bodies? What reason would make you do this said Yugi as clench his fist hard.</p>
<p>Come now Yugi boy. It is not like I am the one responsible for their death.  Is their fault for not bringing their food or eating poison berries, said Pegasus as he shrugged his shoulder?</p>
<p>If you knew this was going to happen then why didn't you build a food stand so these duelists wouldn't starve?</p>
<p>I guess I forgot said Pegasus said sarcastically.</p>
<p>This made Yugi madder seeing that Pegasus didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>You want to know why I hid this from the public. I have an image to protect. I couldn't let it be shattered by a bunch of fools, said Pegasus.</p>
<p>Mark my words Pegasus I will defeat you in a due and expose you as the insane man that you are said Yugi as he pointed at Pegasus.</p>
<p>I look forward to it, said Pegasus as he activated the power of his millennium eye.</p>
<p>Yugi woke up to find out that he was back at the campsite.</p>
<p>Yugi got up to see that the path that he took last night was gone.</p>
<p>Was that a dream? It felt so real, said Yugi as he put his hand on his chin.</p>
<p>Hey, Yugi let go, said Tea as she and the other were waiting for Yugi.</p>
<p>I coming said Yugi as he gather his stuff before moving on to the next duel that awaited him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy it though it was short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>